Other Way Around
by Spawn of Nerdom
Summary: The first occurrence was he Avengers going into the Justice League's world, but now it's the other way around. Many things could go many ways. SEQUEL TO A WHOLE NEW WORLD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own now claim Avengers Assemble (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes since they don't have a slot for Avengers Assemble) or Young Justice

**Notes: **Sequel to A Whole New World, and it begins directly after Season 2, where Wally supposedly 'dies.'

**Other Way Around**

**Prologue**

**Third Person:**

_"Tell her," Wally said to his Uncle Barry as they ran around the doomsday machine. He shrugged and gave the older speedster a sad smile, as if to say goodbye. "Well, you know." Barry watched in shock and pain as Kid Flash disappeared._

* * *

><p>Wally groaned when he woke up. Where was he? It certainly wasn't the Watchtower or the Hall of Justice. He was laying on a bed in some sort of cell. How long had he been out? At least he still had his clothes. They were slightly cold because of where he had been when he was with his Team, but he was quickly starting to warm up.<p>

_My Team, _he thought sadly, _Artemis..._

However he was kicked out of his thoughts when an African American guy with an eye patch and a trench coat walked in. He had a neutral-getting ticked face on. He stared down at the speedster, and his height only made it worse.

"Who are you?" He asked, clasping his hands behind his back. Wally gave him a confused look.

"Who am I? I'm Kid Flash! How do you not know who I am? Everyone knows who I am. Even people from a different dimension know who I am," Wally said, exasperation lacing his tired voice. The other man's one eye widened slightly.

"Other dimension? What did they look like?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Fine" Wally huffed. "Uh...It's been a while, though. Five years. Anyway, one had black hair and a black goatee, and he was friends with this blonde guy called Captain America. Then there are the twins with these huge wings and fur. There's a red headed chick named Widow, and she's a spy. She always hung out with this archer dude. Then there were these big guys. One of them is green and wears purple shorts and the other looks like a viking and has a helmet. Then there's a guy named Falcon."

General Nicholas J. Fury sighed. So that's where they had gone five years ago. They still hadn't come home, and Earth, thankfully, had somehow lived without them.

"Do...Do you know them?" Kid Flash asked hesitantly. Fury looked at the kid.

"That's classified information until I know I can trust you," Fury answered as he began to walk out the door. Kid Flash could only stare in slight anger as the door was shut on him.

* * *

><p>One week was all it took for Fury to lose patience with the yellow clad hero. He had taken half the food on the Helicarrier, and talked non stop. But he kind of ignored that as he walked onto the deck. One of the agents had called via com link for heavy backup. He calmly made his way there, but when he got there, he realized he should have hurried. He almost jumped out of excitement and relief, but instead, Nick remained passive.<p>

"Back so soon?" He asked. Most of he worn-looking Avengers smirked or chuckled. They all looked quite grown. Not just physically, but mentally as well, and that was just by looking at them. They hadn't even spoken and he knew. But there appearance surprised him a little more than their attitude.

All of them, even Hulk, were decked out in some sort of armor. Chest plates, cloaks, swords, axes, the whole nine yards. Alex had a black cloak, which was the complete opposite of Axel's, which was stark white. Tony's was a dark red, and his chest plate had a blue center painted on it. Hulk didn't have much. He had a leather belt and leather sandals, and some braces on his wrists, but other than that he was just his normal Hulk form, purple shorts and all. Steve had a blue cape and a star painted on his chest plate. Widow had a red and black cape with an hour glass on her chest and so on. The twins had helmets similar to Thor, and were wearing leather sandals like Hulk. Thor was nowhere to be seen.

"Long time no _see, _Nick. How's life been?" Alex asked. She had been waiting years to make that pun. Steve slapped her in the back of the head for it for two reasons. One being it was disrespectful, and two being it was just a really bad smirked, and Fury remained passive.

"Well it's not up in flames. Now follow me."

he Avengers all shared a look of uncertainty before following Fury through the labyrinth that was the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier until they came to a cell with...

"Odin's beard," Axel mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head side to side as he sighed.

"It's just one thing after another!" with an exasperated tone. "I just want to sleep!"

"Well, hi to you too, Animal," Kid Flash retorted, a little hurt.

"Hi. Now come on," Alex replied as Alex typed in the key code for Kid Flash's cell. He ran towards them, laughing as he did so. He slung his arms around either of the twins, which was kind of difficult since they both had grown just a couple inches. Cap smiled, and Widow went to Fury's side. The Avengers nodded to her and went back to the deck, Wally in tow.

"So what's with all the armor?" KF asked. The twins shrugged and pushed him off the side of the Helicarrier. Alex took a deep breath in.

"Don't you just miss the smoggy air of the Big Apple?" She asked. Cap rolled his eyes.

"Just go get him," he said. Alex huffed.

"Kill joy. Grab Cap, Axel!" She yelled as she jumped off and dive bombed towards the screaming Kid Flash. She was laughing when she got close, grabbed him by his waist, and flew upwards, heading directly for her old abandoned home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1-Accidents Happen**

**Third Person:**

Alex sighed with relief as she took off all of her Asgardian armor, as did the rest of the Avengers. Kid Flash just gave them weird looks.

"So wait...Let me get this straight. You guys use swords and stuff in your world to fight crime?"

"You'd think after, what, five years, he would have gotten smarter," Tony teased, ruffling Wally's exposed hair. Wally pouted, and the twins laughed.

"Not exactly, Kid. We were in Asgard," Axel said, a small smile gracing his slightly busted lips. Wally's jaw dropped.

"Asgard? Then where's Thor?"

"Helping rebuild Asgard. By the time we had gotten there five years ago, Asgard was in flames. Loki was in complete control, and for a long time, it seemed like he ha already won. He ruled Asgard with an iron fist, giving a severe punishment to anyone who defied him, or so much as spoke without his consent. He let the power go to his head, and that made him dangerous. But that was probably also the reason were even won.," Alex explained.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked, scratching his head slightly. Steve decided to take over from there.

"If you let power corrupt you-"

_'He was already corrupt-" the twins cut in, in unison, as usual. Cap continued like he never heard them.

"-Then it can blind your choices. Loki, Thor's brother-"

"-Half brother-"

"-Let his guard down just long enough for us to get Odin awake. Even some of Loki's old allies, like the Enchantress and Scurge switched sides. They became a part of the Resistance. We won, thanks to Odin. He got seriously injured, and Fregga..." His voice almost cracked, and the others looked down sadly. Even Hulk. "...Fregga, Odin's wife, Thor's mom...She was killed by a stray spell from Loki. She was a good woman. I couldn't have asked to fight beside a better person..."

"Anyway," Axel cut in, "With all of Odin's stored up power, he had to let it all go somehow. He was in the Odinsleep for to long, giving him to much power. Anyway, he released it on Loki, and kind of sent him six feet under. After that, the war ended and long story short, Asgard and Jotanhiem are buds now."

"Jotanhiem?" Wally asked.

"Land of the Frost Giants, old rival of Asgard. Loki pretty much screwed them both in the ass, so we begrudgingly befriended them and now everything's cool. Well, except for the fact that Fregga is dead and Asgard and Jotanhiem are both in ruins, but that's why Thor stayed. Anyway, Heimdall sent us back here, and...Yeah...Here we are."

"Fregga was nice. She smashed good," Hulk said. He was one of the ones that missed her the most. Despite most of the Asgardians' fear for him, she had always been kind. She treated him like a normal person, not some kind of mindless monster, and not very many people did that. In fact, only eight people did. One was dead, one was in Asgard, one was on the Helicarrier, no doubt telling Fury what had happened, and the other five were in the same room as him. And that wasn't counting Wally since he wasn't from their world. He was treated like a monster by everyone else, and he hated it, so the loss of Fregga made him more pissed than he already was. But instead of verbalizing his feelings, he just asked who was hungry. Every hand in the room shot up, and Tony picked up the phone to order about ten pizzas, while the twins started giving Wally a tour of the Tower.

* * *

><p>"Give it up, Klarion!" Nightwing shouted. He didn't go into the field with the Team as often as he used to, but he felt like he needed to get out more. Especially since the death of Wally. Funny how he was always holed up before one of his oldest friends died. It was like a bad case of irony.<p>

Anyway, it was him, Aqualad (Back in his old uniform), Beast Boy, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy against Klarion, Teekl (Who was currently in his larger, more threatening form), and Wotan. The two Lords of Chaos were using their magic at an alarming rate, ultimately giving the Team little to no chance to dodge it. They almost called for backup, but ll of them were far to busy to press the coms in their ears. Half the time they forget they even had coms since they were so used to using Miss Martian's mental link to communicate with each other.

Artemis dodged one of Klarion's blasts and shot an arrow at both Wotan and Teekl, but in the back of er mind, she kept thinking of Wally. What if he wasn't really dead, even if that's what everything pointed to. What if he was just in some other world, like those Avengers from five years ago. She just had that tiny hope inside of her that somehow, somewhere, Wally was alive. He would always call her his little spitfire, and she was gonna live up to that name by trying to get him back somehow. But she couldn't do that quite yet because she was to busy playing Cat and Mouse with Teekl.

Beast Boy, who saw Artemis struggling with the large feline, shifted into a rhino and charged. He hit Teekl straight in the side, forcing Klarion's familiar to the ground. He snorted and turned into a peragreene falcon to distract Klarion as Aqualad fought Wotan with his new and improved water bearers, thinking of the time he had fought alongside the twins and Captain America against Klarion. He wished that they were there, fighting alongside them because at this point, the fight would already be over.

But unfortunately for them, that was not the case.

After blasting the heroes away, Teekl circling the two Lords of Chaos, ready to block any hero, Klarion and Wotan chanted, forcing a black hole to open. It started sucking everything in, minus Teekl and themselves. The heroes tried their best to run away from the strong, invisible force, but one by one they all got sucked in. Once they were all gone, Klarion and Wotan ceased their chanting and bowed to each other.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Klarion said as Teekl hopped onto his shoulder. Wotan nodded, and in a red and black flash, both disappeared, just as heroes before them had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2-Not What They Seem**

**Third Person:**

Cap sighed as he sat down on the couch. The they had had a long time of all work and no relaxation, so he treasured what breaks he could get. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch, knowing that he wasn't the only one. Hulk was asleep on the floor, the twins were cuddling right next to him, already fast asleep, Tony was no doubt passed out on his workshop floor while Clint was somewhere either really low, like under the table, or really high, like on top of the fridge.

Then the alarm went off.

Cap heard two sighs to his right and opened his eyes as the twins stood up, popping their backs in the process. They seemed more than your usual grumpy from lack of sleep.

"All I wanted was five minutes..." Alex muttered to herself.

_"I have prepared the coffee, Master Alex."_

"Thanks, Jarvis. What would I do without you?"

"Who was that?" Wally asked, following Alex and Axel into the kitchen.

"Jarvis, our personal A.I. He's Just A Rather Very Intelligent System," Axel said."

"Cool. Our computer back home doesn't have anything on Jarvis."

_"Compliment appreciated, Master Wally."_

"Ah, Jarvis, don't call him 'master.' He's enough of a hot head as it is," Alex said, pouring her and Axel coffee into portable coffee cups. She took a sip even though it was still steaming hot and rubbed her temple.

"Come on, let's go see what the alarm was about."

* * *

><p>"Three energy signatures across the globe. One here, one in the Savage Land, and one on the Helicarrier," Cap stated.<p>

"I call dibs on the Savage Land," The twins said in unison, taking a drink of coffee.

"I'll go with you," Cap said. "Tony and Hulk are going to go to the Helicarrier. I already informed Natasha. The rest of you will search the Tower."

* * *

><p>"Come on, kid," Superboy said. He picked up the limp Beast Boy and ran away from yet another dinosaur. Where were they? Better yet, when were they? Dinosaurs were supposed to be extinct. He grunted with effort as he ran a little farther, jumping off of a small cliff and next to a river. He splashed some water on Beast Boy, and the small, green orphan woke up coughing. Connor smiled, but only for a few seconds. They were still in Dino Land, and they had no way of getting home.<p>

"Uh...Superboy...?" Garfield asked.

"What?" Superboy sighed. Garfield pointed behind Superboy, and Connor turned around to see a T-Rex lumbering towards them. Connor grit his teeth and stood in front of the shape shifting kid. He got into a ready stance, prepared to take on the carnivore.

However, he never got the chcne.

"He and Beast Boy watched as an orange blur hit the dino, sending them both yards away to their left. An identical orange blur dropped down beside them, and Connor whirled around. He smiled as Axel groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

"Really? Do I even-What am I saying, of course I don't want to know. Look, just go over by those trees over there, Cap will be waiting. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go tear Animal away from the dinosaur. Look, just DUCK!"

Axel tackled them to the ground as a pterodactyl swooped down, claws extended. He winced as he got clawed in between his wings, but didn't verbally cry out. A little ways away, Alex was thrown into the ground. When she got up, she was immediately trying to keep the dinosaur away from her face. She punched it in the jaw with her real hand, grabbed hold of it by a tooth with er fake, and sent the beast into the river, letting it float away. She looked down at the tooth in her hand and smirked. She held it up to the three boys could see.

"Check it out," She said with a grin. "Souvenir!"

"Yeah, well you're not the only one," Axel called back as he helped Superboy and Beast Boy get off the ground.

"If you guys live in a world full of dinosaurs then how did you make the machines and stuff?" Connor asked, slightly out of breath. Axel laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, no. We live in New York. This is obviously not New York. We're in the Savage Land, and Cap is waiting, so I suggest you move your asses before another dinosaur comes."

Axel and Alex pushed Beast Boy and Superboy forward, urging them to walk faster. They ended up running the entire way.

"Honey, I'm home!" Alex called as they stepped aboard the jet. Cap rolled his eyes and turned around, only to sigh.

"Come on, let's get to the Tower. And patch yourself up, Axel."

Axel stuck out his tongue and pulled out a roll of bandages.

* * *

><p>When Hulk and Tony got to the Helicarrier (despite the fact that it was the second day back on their Earth), they were expecting a lot of things.<p>

They did not, however, expect to see Megan and some other guy. They were being held at gun point by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that were circling them. Miss Martian and Nightwing put their hands in the air in a form of surrender.

"Woah, Fury, put the big boys away and let the adults talk it out, okay?" Iron Man said as he landed in front of Megan and Nightwing. Hulk landed behind them. Fury held up his hand with a glare, and the agents put their guns down.

"Mind tellin' us what this is about, Stark?" He said.

"They're friends, and we're taking then to the Tower. Now why don't you take the stick out of your ass and loosen up a little. Not everyone is a threat. Come on, Miss M, let's go."

Nightwing internally sighed with relief, but it was short lived as Hulk grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into the air. He nodded to Iron Man, and then he jumped off the side of the Helicarrier. Miss Martian and Iron Man quickly followed.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kid, keep up. For a guy with super speed you sure are taking your sweet time," Hawkeye growled as they stalked through the basement.<p>

"It's not my fault I'm running on an empty stomach," Kid Flash defended.

"You had an entire box of pizza an hour ago."

"I'm a growing boy!"

"You're twenty years old, I'd hardly call you a boy. Now keep quiet and follow me."

Hawkeye knocked an arrow and stealthily turned around the corner, quickly getting ready to shoot. Kid Flash turned the corner directly after him, only to find the most unexpected visit.

"Artemis," He said. The green-clad hero snapped her head up, eyes widening at an alarming rate. Without saying anything, she charged Wally, tackling him in a giant hug. Off to the side, Kaldur groaned as he stood up, smiling at the sight.

"I missed you," Artemis said into Wally's neck, unable to hold back her tears of joy. She gripped Wally's armored suit tightly, and he stroked her back, taking in everything about her, enjoying the familiar scent of her golden locks.

"Did I miss something?" Hawkeye asked, letting his bow drop. Kaldur smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All will be explained in due time, my friend. But right now we need to regroup and asses any injuries. Then we will answer any-"

He was cut off by a large boom coming from upstairs. He gripped his water bearers, but Hawkeye waved him off.

"Relax, it's probably just the Hulk," He sighed, "Come on. I guess I'll be the one giving you the tour."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3-Some Getting Used To**

**Third Person:**

It didn't take long for Cap and the twins to return from the Savage Land with Connor and Garfield riding shot gun, but nonetheless, they were still last. Alex sighed as she tipped her empty coffee cup upside down, letting the last couple of drops fall onto he floor. She frowned.

"Jarvis, is there more coffee?" She asked.

_"It's brewing, Master Alex. I would like to inform you hat there are more people from another world saying with us for the time being,"_ Jarvis replied curtly.

"We kind of already got the memo, Jar," Axel said with a small smile. He looked over to Superboy and Beast Boy, who both looked slightly confused, yet thoroughly impressed at the same time. Axel almost laughed.

"That's Jarvis, our personal A.I. I honestly don't know what we would do without him. He's been defending the Tower for years while we were in Asgard, and has sill managed to keep the place spotless."

"Honey, you're home!" Tony called as Steve walked in with the younger heroes. Steve rolled his eyes and took his shield off of his back and leaned i against the couch, while Alex went over to Megan. She smiled, and Megan gave her a hug, which Alex awkwardly returned.

"He's not a clone, right?" Alex whispered. Megan almost laughed.

"No, he was given some of my blood during a mission a little after you guys left. Don't worry about it."

Alex let out a sigh of relief and walked over to Nightwing. She started walking around him slowly, pretending like she was analyzing him. She 'hmf'ed.

"Nice to see you got a cooler suit, Traffic Light."

"Ha, ha, ha. At least I actually changed. You're still the same as ever."

"Not true. I got some armor in my room, along with this really badass sword the dwarves made. They're pretty cool, but super defensive about their weapons. And I haven' had time to go shopping yet."

"I's been five years," Nightwing pointed out.

"We got back yesterday," Axel said, walking up beside Alex. The other Avengers and Wally (Who was currently being tackled by his other friends), nodded in agreement.

"I got here...A week before hem. I...Need to breathe, guys," He strained. Beast Boy let him go with a sheepish smile. Alex laughed and stretched.

"That's nice and all but you guys better keep it the fuck down because I'm gonna go to bed now. And don't wake me up if you go anywhere."

With that, Alex left, and the Team realized just how tired he Avengers really looked. They all had large bags under their eyes and they all were slouching slightly. Even Cap, who was always stiff as a board when he stood. They almost felt sorry for them. But then they had that perfect amount of comic relief. Especially when is was Stark speaking, such as now.

"What if instead of a true love's kiss for breaking the spell it was true love's high five," He said.

"For once I oddly agree with you. Now let's go eat," Clint said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Everyone laughed as Nightwing just took a spit ball to the face.<p>

The Avengers and Team were not in their civies as you expected. They just basically said 'screw it' and wen in their usual uniforms. Heck, even Axel didn't find enough motivation to make a new necklace to look normal. So, there they were, eating pizza and laughing. They were having a heated conversation.

"I'm just saying," Clint said, "What if they made a movie about us? Which actor would play who?"

"Robert Downy Jr. would definitely be Tony without a doubt," Axel said, taking a bite of his pizza.

"I personally think they could be twins," Steve said, shooting Iron Man a smile. Tony was sipping his soda through his mask with the use of a straw, so he wasn't able to answer.

"Jeremy Renner would be Clint," Axel stated.

"I feel like Mark Ruffalo would play Hulk," Tony said, putting his drink down. The Team had no idea who these people were, so Axel was showing them pictures of the actors as they were said.

"Chris Evans would be Steve, hands down."

"Thor would be Chris Hemsworth, and Widow would probably have to be Scarlet Johanson. Anyway, the million dollar question is who would be playing Axel," Tony said, taking his helmet off. Axel just shrugged, and the others all laughed at him.

"I swear to Odin, if you say Brad Pitt I will shoot you," Axel laughed, pointing to Tony.

"Maybe Neil Patrick Harris?" Cap offered. Everyone let out a roar of laughter at the thought of that skinny actor playing the buff Axel. Axel wiped a fake (Obviously) tear from his eye.

"Okay, okay," He said through his laughter, "What about the one eyed troll upstairs?"

"Who now?" Megan asked.

"Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He was the guy with the eye patch."

"Oh."

"Samuel L. Jackson," Clint said. "He is perfect for the part, always going all 'motherfucker' on people like Fury does."

"That," Tony said through a burp, "Is a very valid point you have there."

"Okay, bu let's get to the really important stuff here," Cap said.

"Kill joy," everyone else said in unison. Cap ignored them.

"Who do we get what for Christmas? It is only a few months away after all."

"I thought we were gonna do a Secret Santa thing like-"

"-Not in your life , Stark," Axel said, suddenly growing grumpy. Stark looked confused for a second, and hen started laughing. He and Clint laughed so hard they nearly fell out of their extremely large booth.

"What did you get for your Secret Santa?" Superboy asked. Axel blushed, and he was extremely thankful for the fur.

"He...He got a willy warmer and...And some fishnet stockings," Clint wheezed.

"A willy warmer?" Megan asked.

"I'm gonna murder you in your sleep you little half pint midget," Axel said, lunging across the table for Hawkeye. Connor and Nightwing pulled him back, and some more people came in. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"It's the Avengers!" One woman cried. The Avengers waved slightly as a little boy with Axel's logo ran to the counter. Axel smiled.

"Wanna slice?" He asked. The boy shook his head, grabbed Axel's arm, and started petting it. His eyes widened at how soft the fur was, let go, blushing madly, and pressed something into Axel's hand before his mom finally managed to pull the kid away and out the door.

"What did he give you?" Steve asked. The twins hardly ever got something good from the public, so he was pretty curious to see what it was. Axel shrugged and looked at what was in his hand.

It was a small key chain that was his half of the Yin-Yang. There was a small note attached to it. He took it off and read it out loud.

"To Creature, from Dylan. Glad you're back."

Axel was internally shocked as he smiled and put the keychain in the key ring. He and Alex didn't get veryany fans, so it really made his day knowing that someone other than the Avengers liked him.

"Well," Steve said, "Nice to know things have changed for the better while we were gone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4-Around Every Corner**

**Third Person:**

It had been an entire week since the Team had showed up (Minus Wally), and so far, things had thankfully been nice and smooth. They haven't had to deal with another It's-The-End-of-the-World crisis yet, so that was a plus.

During that week the Team got to see the Avengers in their natural element. They joked around, had a few pranks here and there, and were basically a giant family. Hell, Stark even gave them their own, personalized rooms.

Stark had also called in an old friend and reserve member of the Avengers. Since the Team had gotten there by magic he figured it would be best to send them back by magic, but they were gonna have to wait a while. The Doc was probably dealing with another problem.

But then the alarms had to ruin the game of Blackjack the Team and Twins had been playing. The twins 'awed' simultaneously before jumping out the window, not waiting on anyone to stop them.

"Well," Beast Boy said, "Now I see why Megan speaks so fondly of them."

* * *

><p>When the twins got to the ground, they stood tall and proud, facing their worst nightmare.<p>

Ringleader.

The twins growled and payed no mind to the Team coming in behind them, making for a really cool picture if that was the case.

"You're outmatched and out gunned, Ringleader," Alex said. Axel nodded.

"Give it up."

Ringleader just smirked before calmly walking towards them. The Team got into their fighting stances while Creature continued to stay rigid, not getting in any kind of stance.

_"Everyone linked?" _Miss Martian asked. The twins almost smirked as they voiced their answer through their heads. Then, without warning, the twins charged.

Alex went low while Axel went high. Alex slid in between the Ringleaders legs while Axel was grabbing the whip from her hand. Animal quickly and smoothly got to her feey and immidiately kicked. Ringleader ducked and grabbed Animal's ankle, throwing her towards the Team. Alex rolled and dug her metal fingers into the ground before charging again

_"We need a plan," _Nightwing said.

_"Not with Ringleader. She's unpredictable, plans won't work against her," _Axel said.

_"So what do we do?" _Kid Flash asked. _"Just punch her until she's down?"_

_"More or less. Now call the Hulk, we'll need him," _Animal said.

Creature grit his teeth as he landed next to the Team. He was angry. He was more than angry. He was downright pissed. He didn't want to see Ringleader's ugly, green face for the rest of his life. But five plus years without her made him happy. He and Alex both had nearly forgotten all about her, with the whole Stuck-in-a-different-world and Asgard-in-Flames stuff he was juggling. Well, had been juggling. Now his top priority was keeping Ringleader from setting the city to flames.

_"BB, turn into a mouse," _Animal said, jumping back next to the Team. He did, and climbed into her real hand.

_"Okay, Superboy, frontal assault, Miss M, make it windy, Aqualad, water whips, Nightwing, smoke bombs. Alex is gonna try and get Beast Boy close enough to Ringleader so he can hit her where it hurts__" _Axel told them. They all got looks of determination before going into action.

There was instantly wind pushing Ringleader in all directions, and Nightwing only made it worse with the smoke bombs he threw. Superboy managed to punch Ringleader so hard she actually fell back, and Aqualad took the advantage of her being down to hold her with his water bearers. Alex jumped near Ringleader and let Beast Boy go. He turned from a mouse to a rhino, and charged just as Axel got Ringleader to her feet.

The impact hit both of them, but Ringleader got more injured. Creature and Ringleader flew back, but Creature never let go. They both groaned.

_"Is that...The best yougot, Beast...Boy...?" _Axel groaned. Beast Boy, still in rhino forn, snorted and pawed the ground. He was about to go over and help, but then Hulk and Iron Man finally decided to show up. Hulk picked up Ringleader by the feet and smashed her against the ground until she blacked out. Axel remained laying on the ground.

"You okay?" Iron Man asked. Axel, to busy panting, held up a thumb, and Iron Man nodded. Alex laughed and rubbed her fake shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Kaldur asked. She shrugged.

"Are you kidding? I haven't done proper maintenance on this thing in years. It needs to be taken apart and fixed up," she replied. "But only after Ringleader is behind bars."

The Team was slightly surprised by how low and threatening Alex's voice suddenly got. It was obvious that she pretty much wanted Ringleader dead. It probably bothered her and Axel both that they had to hold back and keep Ringleader alive. And for what? Because the citizens and government would suddenly think they have to much power. It was similar to how things worked in their world.

Without saying anything, Alex detachdd her arm, and helped Axel up with it.

_"You two okay?" _Beast Boy asked. He wasn't with them five years ago, so he had no idea how much hate they had for Ringleader. Niether twin answered the question. They only looked at each other and nodded, and Miss Martian frowned.

"They cut me off," she said, taking her hands away from her temple. The Team frowned, but Megan and a few select others could probably guess correctly. It was probably bad memories from their time with Ringleader, but they were just to tough to talk about their feelings. This only made them more certain of that as Alex whirled around, a huge grin pasted across her face. It was just...Odd seeing a smile on either if the twin's faces. They were always so deadpanned. But nonetheless she seemed...Cheery, in a creepy, unlikely way.

"Let's get back, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5-Death Day**

**Third Person:**

Axel and Alex sighed tiredly as they walked into the kitchen in just their underwear (Axel had on camo boxers and no shirt while Alex had on Captain America boxers and a gray tank top). The weather seemed to match their moods as gray clouds rolled in. Alex rubbed her shoulder with a frown before getting in the fridge and taking out two beers. One for her, one for Axel.

The twins only drank twice a year. That was New Years and Death Day.

Today it's Death Day.

This day was the day the twins had been dreading. It was like the kids that had died camd out into the world of the living just to see them so depressed. It was like a sick game, but hey, that's reality for you. Just one, huge, sick game that just wasn't fair.

The Avengers knew of this day, and decided to stay away from the twins. They needed their space. They knew perfectly well that neither of them would talk about it simply because they thought their was nothing to talk about, so they stayed quiet as they slowly began their day, along with the Team. But the Team didn't have a clue what the signifigance of today was, so that made them all question the twin's choice of beverage.

"Are you sure you two should be drinking?" Kid Flash asked. "What if someone attacks, like Ringleader or something." The twins snorted and looked dow sadly.

"One," Alex said, holding up a metal finger, "Ringleader was two weeks ago, and she's the biggest threat, other than Galactus or Dr. Doom. Two," she held ul another finger and took a swig, "We are unable to get drunk."

"Unfortunately," Axel added. Alex scoffed.

"Tell me about it. Sometimes the onlh thing I wanna do is forget."

"But why?" Megan asked. Alex and Axel let out their long sighs, thinking of the right words to say. Should they be blunt or vague? Tell them now or later? Axel took a drink before finally coming to a personal decision.

"This is hard for us tk talk about. It's very...Personal. See, Ringleader has done a lot of nasty shit, but this takes the cake. See, when we first met the Avengers, we tried to be as normal as possible, and for us, that was getting a job at this dojo."

"We thought of it as more than just an after school job, though," Alex picked up. "Ringleaded somehow found out, and one...The one day Axel and I were late...Ringleader blew up the dojo. Most of the kids died, I lost my arm. Axel actually had to turn back and get some stuff we left behind for the kids for the kids to beat up. He saved a lot of people in the subway, while I was busy being dragged out by Natasha."

"Anyway, today is the day that happened. We nicknamed it Death Day. Today we're gonna go pay out respects. We do it every year. So today, if we seem like Negative Nellies, don't worry about it," Axel finished.

Megan looked at them sadly, as did the rest of the Team. But Megan was the only one who could feel their emotions. The twins were burdened by guilt, sadness, and anger. It was so overwhelming. Now they all saw why the twins wanted Ringleader dead.

Alex sighed and rubbed her shoulder as she watched the Team let everything sink in. She couldn't blame them. Hell, it was hard for her tl take it in, and she was the one that lost her damned arm.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Kaldur asked politely. Alex shrugged.

"The weather. My stump starts to hurt when it gets like this. "

"Reminds me of Thor," Axel stated. Alex nodded. She set her beer down and stretched.

"Well, we better get going. You know what rain does to our fur."

* * *

><p>Nightwing and the others looked sadly at the twin's backs as they left, but they made no move to follow them. Especially when, as the twins were going through the door, Natasha came back in. They waved at each other but gave no verbal greeting as they went in the opposote directions.<p>

"Hey, Widow," Nightwing said. She looked up, nodded her hello, and went down the hall and out of sight. Wally groaned.

"Geesh, is everyone here down in the dumps today?" He asked with an exasperated tone. Artemis slapped him in the back of the head.

"You're honestly surprised by that? Did you even listen to a word they said?"

"Yeah. But it's not like it's their fault."

"That doesn't mean they don't feel responsible."

They all whirled around to see Steve with a newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He wore a white shirt with a pair of gray sweatpants, and he had a head full of messy, blonde hair.

"They still feel responsible because it's close enough to what happened when they were still with Ringleader. But don't ask them or me. It's not my story to tell and it's just a bad day for them."

"Noted," Garfield said. Steve smiled slightly and took a drink of coffee. He raised an eyebrow at the group before sighing.

"Training room is in the basement level in case you're curious," he said.

With that he walked away, leaving the Team to quietly decide.

* * *

><p>"At times like these I really wish I could cry," Axel said as he put the last of the flowers on the last of the graves. He was in his more human form, with his black, spiked hair and no wings, fur, or tail. Alex was the same, except her hair was down, going to the middle of ber back in waves. She nodded sadly in agreement. They were drenched from the rain, but they didn't care.<p>

"What, you getting soft now?" Alex joked half heartedly. Axel shrugged in response.

"Could be. It's better than just being a shell with no purpose. Besides, you know we're not good at all of that mushy stuff."

"That's the most accurate thing I've heard all day."

"Well, you know what that old Disney movie kept repeating."

"Yeah," Alex chuckled slightly despite the fact that it was pouring. "Keep moving forward."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6-Tricking and Treating**

**Third Person:**

The Avengers watched, bored, as Tony jumped up and down excitedly. The Team tried to stay out of his way as he went on a rampage fueled by joy.

"It'll be even better with the Team here," he said excitedly. It was almost a shout, and to the people with super hearing it was. That was why Connor, the twins, and Garfield winced.

Steve sighed and put a hand on Tony's shoulder to calm him down, which, oddly enough, actually worked. Steve just had that vibe where whenever you were near him you just had a sudden urgency to do good. In this case, it was 'be quiet' rather than 'help people.' Alex decided to take this time to explain why Tony loved this day.

"Tomorrow is Halloween," she said. "For some reason he always feels the need to choose our costumes for us," she whispered.

"Yeah," Axel explained, "You should have seen what Clint was a while back ago."

"What was he?" Megan asked.

"Tweety from _Loony Tunes," _the twins answered n unison.

Now, the Team, being in the Avenger's world for about six weeks, had been caught up (thanks to the twins and Clint) on all of the cinematic glories. One if them being _Looney tunes. _That is the reason the Team's reaction made Hawkeye go more red than Widow's hair. Alex snapped a picture.

"Send that to me," Hulk said with a smirk. Alex gave him a two finger salute and let her thumbs fly across her cell phone. A minute later everyone's phones (including the Team's) were buzzing, and the Tower was howling with laughter. Except Clint of course.

"Wait a sec," Wally said, looking at his phone in confusion, "How did you get my number? All of our numbers for that matter."

Alex and Axel chuckled nervously as the Avengers and Team looked at them expectantly. Steve crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, looking down at the twins.

"Well?" He said as he drummed his fingers against his arm. The twins coughed awkwardly.

"Uh...We're just that gifted?" They pitched. Steve rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's probably better that we don't know," He muttered, shaking his head.

"Who cares," Tony whined, ultimately making him the center of their attention once again. "Tomorrow's Halloween. Okay, Nightwing, Connor, Garfield, Clint, and Axel are on Jack O' Lantern duty. Alex, Artemis, Widow, and Steve are gonna decorate. Mega will cook, and Hulk will help in the kitchen, along with Kaldur."

"What about me?" Kid Flash whined. Tony gave him a Cheshire grin.

"You'll be helping me with the costumes. Nothing major, just going on a few errands. Now," Tony clapped his hands, "Let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>The next day, things were even more lively. The pumpkins were finished, and they actually looked pretty decent. Garfield carved a monkey, Connor did his best at a scary face, Nightwing did his logo, Robin's logo, Batgirl's logo, and Batman's logo. Hawkeye's was a bow and arrow, and Axel's was a highly detailed scene of the Avengers standing heroically. How he pulled that off no one knew. Hell, they didn't even bother to ask.<p>

Alex...Well, she was just having fun scaring the shit out of everybody. When she decorated, she went all out on both outside and inside. On the inside was some fake spider web hanging from pretty much everywhere, and she borrowed Cap's shield and put it in the middle, expertly covering it up as if it had been wrapped by a spider, but you could still see the bright colors of his shield. She did the same with her helmet she got from Asgard and one of Tony's gloves from the Mach IX. Then she moved in a giant spider and put it out on he balcony with no ledge, and had Hulk hold it while she secured it to the side of the building. She and Widow (With the use of her jet pack) covered the outside of the Tower with webs and other mini spiders, and lights that, when they turned on, made the face of a Jack O' Lantern. It was her best work yet.

But then it was time for the costumes.

Tony was super giddy when he handed everyone there's. Hawkeye was Hawk Man from the Team' world, Steve was Superman, Widow was supposed to be Wonder Woman (She...Well let's just say that Stark won't be able to look Widow in the eye for a _very _long time because of the threats...). Hulk was a kitty, complete with kitty ears, fake whiskers, and even a tail tied to his waist. This year Falcon was Tweety (Basically a giant, yellow bird costume. They all got pictures), and the twins, well, twin costumes were always the best. They were Jesse and Woody from _Toy Story, _and thanks to their necklaces, they looked even more like the dolls. Tony was James Bond, so there was really no change in any of his usual attire.

Now the Team...They were something else.

Nightwing was in a Batman costume, Connor was a zombie (Thanks to Stark's outfit and Alex's face painting he actually looked pretty intimidating), Garfield was the Hulk, Wally was Doctor Strange (They had told him about his lack of belief in magic, and the twins told Stark), Kaldur was a knight, Artemis was Hawkeye (No surprise there), and Megan had no need for the costume that Tony had made, because she had already decided for herself as she shifted.

"Hot damn," Alex said, looking at Megan, who was Alex. "I never realized how fine I looked in skinny jeans."

"Andy's coming!" Tony yelled. Instantly the twins fell to the floor while everyone else laughed their heads off. Then the door bell rang, and they got up and rushed to the door, almost getting into a fist fight.

"Since when do we have a doorbell," Hawkeye muttered under his breath. Falcon shrugged, and gagged from the smell of Hawkeye because of his costume.

"Well howdy, partners," The twins said in unison, sounding exactly like Jesse and Woody. The kids giggled. One of them was dressed like Buzz Lightyear, and the other was dressed as a cross between Cinderella and Thor, which was super adorable. After they got the candy the kids waved and left. The twins turned back around.

"And that's how you do it," Axel said, but in Batman's voice this time. Wally and Nightwing snorted in unison.

"Who cares," Hawkeye/Man said. "Let's just go get some candy.

* * *

><p>The heroes were all laughing as they made their way back inside the Tower (Which looked really badass from the outside thanks to Nat and Alex). They had covered at least half of Manhattan, and had all of Queens. You could tell it was Queens because of the lawn gnomes with vampire teeth glued to them. Hulk, however, had stayed to answer the door for kids. Needless to say, many were surprised, but there were a lot of pictures going on the internet. Most of them were kids on Hulk's shoulders, the kids smiling and cheering, and Hulk holding his hands up and saying 'meow' for the kids with a small smirk.<p>

Needless o say it was pretty memorable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7-Thanksgiving**

**Third Person:**

Flash forward a month and one End-of-the-World-Crisis later and it was already Thanksgiving. The Team helped out a lot. Especially Megan, with the help of Axel. The Avengers always forgot that the Team had never tasted Axel's cooking before.

Currently Megan and Axel were cooking, Wally, Hulk, Clint, and Nightwing were playing video games, Sam and Steve were helping Sam's mom, Widow was up in the Helicarrier until they got everything set up (there was tons of food, manly because four of the heroes had three stomachs a piece). Tony was in his workshop, Connor was being Megan and Axel's taste tester, and Kaldur, Alex, and Garfield were outside.

"So," Garfield said, "You guys already knew each other before all of this?"

"More or less, yeah," Alex shrugged, and Kaldur nodded slightly.

"Just a little over five years ago they appeared in our world," Kaldur explained.

"Noted," Garfield said. Alex smiled and ruffled his hair, and Beast Boy cried out in protest. But all of that was cut off by some major lightning. Alex pulled Garfield and Kaldur back just as the lightning struck down right in front of them. Once the smoke (and their eye sight) cleared, they were staring at an old friend. Alex grinned, then frowned, and then decided she didn't care that she looked like a purse dog with how poofy her fur was because of the static as she tackled Thor in a hug. Thor smiled and patted her head before she led him inside, Garfield and Kaldur following.

"Guess who's home!" Alex called. Nearly all of the heroes turned their heads or came out of the kitchen. Thor was greeted by everyone, especially by Sam's mom. She even went so far to plant a motherly kiss on his cheek after wiping a little blood off of his brow. Axel snapped a picture as Thor begam to blush ever so slightly. The Asgardian cleares his throat.

"How's the rebuild of Asgard?" Steve asked. Thor sighed.

"Slowly and painfully, and it doesn't help that some frost giants that do not agree with the peace between our realms attack. But my father is doing just fine. He believes he is well enough to rule Asgard with no help, except for the occasional advisor. We rebuilt the palace, so now we and some people whose home are destroyed can seek food and refuge."

"Well, maybe if we have any leftovers you'll be able to take some back to Asgard with you if you leave," Sam's mom said. Thor smiled.

"It is the day of the giving of thanks, yes?" He asked. The others nodded and Thor's small smile turned into a grin. But then he got slightly confused.

"Why is the Team here? And who is the fellow in black and blue?" He whispered. Alex chuckled.

"Uh, they were in a fight, got zapped, Axel and I got this cool dinosaur tooth," she held up her wrist that had the tooth attached to a bracelet, "Uh...I think that's it."

"How are they getting back?"

"Tony called Double S, who is apparently busy busy," Axel replied. Thor nodded, and all of the Avengers knew who the twins were talking about, but apparently forgot to mention who Double S was to the Team. The Team in question didn't really feel like asking if the twins trusted him enough to give him a nickname.

"Well," Thor stated happily, "Shall we get on with the festivities?"

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to be staying or heading back to Asgard after this?" Steve asked as he bit into his turkey. Thor tried answering with a mouthful of food, but thanks to Sam's mom, who happened to be sitting next to the blonde, smacked his leg slightly and glared.<p>

"You can answer when you swallow your food," she said. Across the room the twins, Hulk, and Tony were snickering, but were quickly shut up by a glare from Steve, and went back to watching _Tangled._

"I haven't decided yet. I am worried about Asgard, but I am worried about Midgard as well. I am not sure yet."

"Well there's always plenty of time to decide," Steve said, digging into his mashed potatoes.

"Steve, shut up, this is where the song starts!" The twins said frantically, waving at Steve to be quiet. They wuickly put down their vegan meals and rushed to the center of the room.

_I'm malicious, mean and scary  
>My sneer could curdle dairy<br>And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest, _Axel started singing, doing a little interpretive dancing._  
>But despite my evil look<br>And my temper, and my hook  
>I've always yearned to be a concert pianist<br>Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?  
>Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?<br>Yep, I'd rather be called deadly  
>For my killer show-tune medley<br>Thank you!  
>'Cause way down deep inside<br>I've got a dream_

At this part, Tony and Clint joined the twins and started doing a sort of Oompa-Loompa dance as all four of them sang the chorus.  
><strong><em>He's got a dream!<em>**  
><strong><em>He's got a dream!<em>**

_See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!_  
><em>Though I do like breaking femurs,<em> Axel was finishing his part.  
><em>You can count me with the dreamers<em>  
><em>Like everybody else<em>  
><em>I've got a dream!<em>

**_I've got scars and lumps and bruises_**  
><strong><em>Plus something here that oozes<em>**  
><strong><em>And let's not even mention my complexion<em>**  
><strong><em>But despite my extra toes<em>**  
><strong><em>And my goiter, and my nose<em>**  
><strong><em>I really want to make a love connection<em>**  
><strong><em>Can't you see me with a special little lady<em>**  
><strong><em>Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?<em>**  
><strong><em>Though I'm one disgusting blighter<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm a lover, not a fighter -<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause way down deep inside<em>**  
><strong><em>I've got a dream<em>**  
><strong><em>I've got a dream!<em>**

Clint sang that part in his usual tone-deaf voice.

_He's got a dream!_

_**I've got a dream!**_

_He's got a dream!_

**_And I know one day romance will reign supreme!_**  
><strong><em>Though my face leaves people screaming<em>**  
><strong><em>There's a child behind it, dreaming -<em>**  
><strong><em>Like everybody else<em>**  
><strong><em>I've got a dream<em>**

**Tor would like to quit and be a florist**  
><strong>Gunther does interior design<strong>  
><strong>Ulf is into mime<strong>  
><strong>Attila's cupcakes are sublime<strong>  
><strong>Bruiser knits<strong>  
><strong>Killer sews<strong>  
><strong>Fang does little puppet shows<strong>

At that last bit they all sang their random parts.

_[Hook Hand Thug:]_  
><em>And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns! <em>Axel again.

Then it was Tony's turn:  
><em>I have dreams, like you - no, really!<em>  
><em>Just much less touchy-feely<em>  
><em>They mainly happen somewhere<em>  
><em>warm and sunny<em>  
><em>On an island that I own<em>  
><em>Tanned and rested and alone<em>  
><em>Surrounded by enormous piles of money<em>

And then Alex's.  
><em>I've got a dream!<em>

_**She's got a dream**_!

_I've got a dream!_

_**She's got a dream!**_

_I just want to see the floating_  
><em>lanterns gleam!<em>

**Yeah!**

_And with every passing hour_  
><em>I'm so glad I left my tower -<em>  
><em>Like all you lovely folks<em>  
><em>I've got a dream!<em>

_**She's got a dream!**_  
><em><strong>He's got a dream!<strong>_  
><em><strong>They've got a dream!<strong>_  
><em><strong>We've got a dream!<strong>_  
><em><strong>So our diff 'rences ain't<strong>_  
><em><strong>really that extreme!<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're one big team...!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Call us brutal -<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sick -<strong>_

**Sadistic** -

_**And grotesquely optimistic**_

_**Cause way down deep inside**_  
><em><strong>We've got a dream!<strong>_

**I've got a dream!**

**I've got a dream!**

**I've got a dream!**  
><strong>I've got a dream!<strong>  
><strong>I've got a dream!<strong>

_I've got a dream_!

And then they all sang the last part,  
><em>Yes way down deep<em>  
><em>inside, I've got a dream!<em>  
><em>Yeahh!<em>

The Avengers, Team, and Sam's mom erupted into applause and whistles, and they all sat down like nothing ever happened and continued watching the movie, silently eating.

* * *

><p>After they ate (and sang in a few of the cases), they all sat down to play a little game. See, even though the Avengers had been preoccupied with so many other things, they never forgot their promise on showing the Team what Cards Against Humanity was. Even of a certain (highly patriotic, old, and stubborn as hell) won every single time.<p>

Currently they were just now starting the game because the twns had just finished explaining to the Team how to play.

"When I was tripping on acid," Wally read, "a blank turned to blank."

After everyone thought about it and threw in two cards, he read them, laughing for a full five minutes before picking Tony's cards. They were 'Cooler of organs' And 'free samples.'

"I'm not so sure about this anymore..." Connor whispered to Megan, who sat beside him. All of the Avengers gave him these weird, Cheshire grins that could put the Joker's to shame.

"To late now," the twins said in unison.

"Blank: hours of fun. Easy to use. And perfect for blank," Tony read. After they all there in their cards again, Tony picked them up and read them all. It only took him a few seconds to choose the one he thought best.

"Who put 'The Internet' and 'A cat video so cue that your eyes roll back and your spine rolls out of your anus?'" Tony asked. He sighed and handed Steve the black card. "Why do I even ask?" He mumbled. No one protested, because everyone (Though the Team was a little skeptic) knew that they were Steve's.

They ended up playing well into the night after they finished the entire box (One of the super long ones that were like three feet long. It was Steve's Christmas present before the Avengers went to the Team's world). Steve ended up winning with 127, Alex right behind him with 121. Axel had 97, Tony had 50, Hulk forfeited because of his temper, Thor was kicked out because he kept flipping the table, Connor had twelve, Megan, Kaldur, and Garfield fell asleep, Nightwing had fifteen, Wally had ten, and Artemis kinda left the game at two in the morning, making Steve the winner once again.

"Well," Tony yawned, and stretched. "Who's up for some sleep?"

Almost every awake person raised their hand and fell back on the ground, and in a few minutes they were all snoring. But before Steve did, he snapped a picture of everyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8-The Scrapbook**

**Third Person:**

Steve smiled slightly as he opened the Avengers scrapbook. It was huge, leather, and had their insignia, a big A on the front. He certainly did have a few more photos he wanted to add. One being the Thanksgiving they had last week, and Halloween. He had taken pictures of the Team and Avengers eating, sleeping, singing, and basically anything in between. Heck, he even went so far as to take a picture of Garfield with Thor's helmet on as he tried to lift Alex's heavy sword. He chuckled slightly and finished putting the newer pictures in. After he was done, he flipped back to the beginning of the album.

There were many pictures. Tony and the Mach I, Hulk and a couple of his glass figurines, him being defrosted, Clint splitting an arrow with an arrow, and another arrow after that, Natasha standing on top of Clint and Iron Man after she won in a sparring match...Oh yes, there were many. So many that Steve thought he might have to make another album. But he pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he flipped through the photos, eventually getting to the section where the twins first showed up.

There was one where Alex was trying pizza for the first time, and she ended up eating the entire box by accident. That was when she still had both her arms. There was one with Axel drawing Hulk as Hulk had been arm wrestling with Thor. There were pictures Tony had taken when he had been cutting their hair for the first time (Alex's had been down to her ankles, and Axel's had been down to his waist). There was one where Clint was teaching them how to play video games, one where Alex had been cooking and singing and dancing around the kitchen, another where hey were helping Tony with his old hot rod in his workshop, Alex and Axel building Alex's fake arm after she lost it, and so many more. And now he was adding more, but they were with the Team.

Steve never really realized how many pictures he took over the years until now. There had to be a least 150...

He yawned and stretched, thinking about getting up to put it away, but he never really got the chance to because he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Wally and Tony yawned as hey walked into the living room, where they found the twins asleep on the ground, and Steve asleep in his chair. The wins had a book in between them. Tony bent down and picked it up, and the twins fidgeted and rolled over, but otherwise didn't wake up. Tony didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing considering he had always known them to be <em>extremely <em>light sleepers. Usually just he and Wally walking into the room would be enough to wake them up. He was glad they were getting the sleep they needed, but he was also barely worried because they didn't wake up, but he just sort of waved it off like normal.

Tony closed the book and opened the front cover (It had been somewhere in the middle), and smiled. Wally had to hide his laughter behind his hand at the picture of Widow triumphantly beating Stark into last month. Tony glared at the yellow-clad speedster but kept flipping through them nonetheless. There were a lot, and when he got through about a quarter of it he old Wally to go get the rest of the Team. If there's a chance he gets to brag about his niece and nephew (When Steve had adopted them he made them promise to make him the fun uncle instead of Clint), he took the chance. Once Wally returned with the rest of the Team, he sat in the middle of the couch and flipped back to the first page again.

The Team, though already knowing the Avengers really well (More or less), were really happy, and maybe even a little honored that Tony was showing them the pictures. Even the ones with the Twins. There was one particular photo of them that they enjoyed.

It was the twins in their human form in some sort of dojo, with a whole bunch of kids from all ages surrounding them. Two of the smaller ones were hanging off of Alex's arms like monkeys while Axel had one on each shoulder. Every single one of them wore these huge smiles. The twins stood out a little more since they didn't wear the white uniforms everyone else wore. Instead, they were jeans and T-Shirts. Tony sighed.

"I remember this. This was maybe a week or two before the explosion...They had all gotten their new belts. Alex and Axel don't have any because they said they don't need a belt to ell them how good they are. You know, a lot of times I always forget how young they are. Like...They don't even know how old they are. God, they act so much older than they seem. See, this one?" He pointed to another picture of them. They were just little kids, and with out the fur and the wings or the tails. They were 100 percent human. "This was taken during a mission where a handful of us got turned into babies, like, how we were when we were babies. They're human in this photo. I tested their blood myself. No weird animal DNA or other going through their veins like it is now. I just...I don't know, I guess."

The Team was surprised that the billionaire playboy could feel so depressed or sincere like he did now. But most of them guessed that it was just the plain, simple fact that Tony didn't like not knowing things. That could be a factor.

"Well, that's kinda normal, right? I mean, they do have parents after all," Megan said, still looking over Tony's shoulder at the photo.

"What?" Tony asked, slightly astonished. "No they don't...I mean, they have Steve, but other than that..."

"I went inside Axel's head, remember? I helped him unlock one of his memories, and it was him and Alex as little kids with their birth parents. It was the day Ringleader took them."

"If that's true then why didn't they ever tell anyone?"

"Because we would have taken care of it eventually," Alex mumbled, face in the floor.

"Yeah," Axel yawned, "Besides, with Asgard in flames it kind of slipped out mind..."

"Did you wake up just to answer my question?" Stark asked. The twins numbly nodded and rolled over again, already half asleep. Tony sighed and closed the book.

"Well...We can take care of it when you guys go home. Now isn't the time for that. But do you know what it is time for?"

"What?" Connor was the one to ask. Tony gave them all Cheshire grins as he pulled out several colored markers seemingly out of nowhere.

"Let's draw on Steve."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9-Going Home**

**Third Person:**

The twins and Team all gathered around in the raining room. hey were all suited up, and the twins even had their armor they used in Asgard, helmets to swords to everything else. They were waiting on Tony, who said that there friend had finally come. Thankfully they didn't have to wait very long.

"...Apologize for taking so long. Dormammu has been growing stronger over he years, and in times like these, it is difficult to find allies with the same magical capability as myself."

"Double S!" The twins grinned and waved. Doctor Strange, also known as the Sorcerer Supreme, smiled and waved as he floated in, cross legged next to Iron Man and the other Avengers.

"Hello, children. How have you been?" He asked politely, going back to the ground and walking the rest of the way. The twins shrugged.

"Eh, same old. You?" They asked in unison. Doctor Strange sighed tiredly, and he twins nodded in understanding. Tony clapped his hands together.

"Well, now that we're all here we can get started."

"For what?" Wally asked.

"Mr. Sorcerer Supreme here is gonna zap you back to your world," Axel explained, jabbing a thumb at Strange.

"With what?"

"Magic. Duh," Alex cut in. Wally scoffed.

"Magic isn't real. It's just a bunch of-"

Thankfully he was cut off by Artemis, who slapped him upside the head. The Avengers all thanked her, but Doctor Strange merely chuckled.

"My dear boy, magic is all around you whether you realize it or not. It's not just there, it's a way of life. A spore growing right under your nose, as Fate would say."

"Wait, do you mean Doctor Fate?" Nightwing asked. Doctor Strange nodded.

"Indeed. He has been an old friend of mine for some time now. We get together in the dimensional plane between yours and this one from time to time and exchange adventures and such. They are things that you all may find boring. Now, stand back some."

The Avengers did as they were told, as did he Team, though Wally did a bit more begrudgingly. They all watched as Doctor Strange started saying these strange words under his breath, lifting off the ground, his cloak waving in the non-existent wind. Finally, a bright, yellowish white light burst from the Eye of Agomotto (The thing keeping his cloak together), and a portal was made.

Inside of it were a few of the Leagurs. There was Batman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Green Arrow, Canary, and Aquaman all surrounding a table that Batman and Superman were pointing to, no doubt tying to figure out a plan to get their kids back. Alex turned to the Sorcerer.

"Can they see us?" She asked. Strange shook his head, and Alex pursed her lips.

"Is it okay to walk through?"

"Yes," He answered. She grinned and nodded. Being on the cautious side she let the tip of her sword go in first. Once it was through, Batman jerked his head towards it, grabbing his batarangs from his belt. before he could throw it, however, Alex stuck her head in.

"Cool. So this is the Watchower Steve told me about. Not bad, not bad. But you should come over on this end and check out the Tower. We even have a pool on the roof."

All of the present Leagurs didn't know how to act. It looked like Alex, i sounded like Alex, she even had that Alex Attitude. She rolled her eyes and stepped forward fully.

"Would you relax, it's the real me. Metal arm and everything. We have your kids in our world, I just came through a portal a friend made, magic made of course, and I want you to check out place out. At least this once."

The Justice League hesitantly dropped their stances as Alex took off her helmet and led them into the training room.

Needless to say it was a pretty gushy reunion. Especially for Flash, considering he thought his nephew was six feet under. The Avengers stood off to the side awkwardly as they all caught up. Then Alex got an idea. She whistled to Garfield, who looked just as she tossed his helmet towards him. He caught it rather clumsily.

"What...?" he said, looking up at Alex. She smiled.

"Souvenir," She stated. He grinned and crammed it on his head, even though it was a little to big. She laughed.

"We should probably get going now," Aquaman said, placing a hand on Kaldur's shoulder. They all smiled. Heck, even Batman (Even if it was just a smirk). The twins hugged each other, looking frightened at Batman.

"Can it be?" Alex asked.

"Maybe he's just sick," Axel said, frightened.

"Guano...Is smiling? What are these worlds coming to?! Oh the horror!" They pretended to faint dramatically. Steve rolled his eyes and walked forward.

"Thanks for taking care of them," Superman said. Cap nodded and smiled.

"It's greatly appreciated, but Nightwing and I have patrol in an hour. We should get going," Batman said, back to his monotone expression. Nightwing face palmed and sighed.

"Would it kill you to show a little emotion?" He asked as he walked through the poral, waving to the Avengers as he did so.

One by one, all of the heroes left, except for the Avengers, of course. Alex and Axel smiled, leaning on Cap's shoulders.

"We'll see them again soon, right?" They asked, but they were so quiet only Cap could hear them. But before he could answer, a purple haired girl with e metallic bracelet and gauntlet thing rushed in.

"Hey, you're back!" She said with a grin "What did I miss?"

All of the Avengers looked at each other and shrugged.

"Nothing much, Gear. Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And that, ladies and gentledudes, is a wrap! I really hope you enjoyed this (Especially Gear's cameo, in honor of Clockwork's Apprentice). Well, hopefully I'll post another story soon, It just kind of depends on how fast I get it done. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed, and I hope you all have a fabulous day!

**~SoN~**


End file.
